Sassy Seagulls
by animeduchess14
Summary: After many years of being alone at sea, Peter Kirkland has given up on ever finding someone who would love him again, until he managed to get into the Nordic family, where everything changes his life, for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Sassy Seagulls: A Short Sealand Story**

The days were long, tiring, and completely a waste of my time. What was the point of going to the same setting every single say for more than sixty years? There is no point, yet here I am, watching the salty waves crash against the bottom of my land. Well- not necessarily land, but I'll get to that later on. Something has been bugging me for a while now, that I might have to go check out for myself.

_Why has no one come back for me yet?_

I'm not the only person at this "land", thank god. I have my twin sibling, Penelope. We may look identical, but personality wise – haha no. She's bipolar and much preppier than I. Anyways, what was I even thinking about- oh yeah. . . I'm bloody ready to go back home. Stuck out at sea can be peaceful, but not with the same person for sixty plus years, no offense Penny.

I can remember the day that Arthur promised he would come back . . . it was summer and very humid out. Penelope was in a cute orange-crème colored sundress with pigtails that Alice did earlier that day. My younger self was in the usual garb I wore, sailor outfit, and a big smile on my face.

Something was wrong though when Alice didn't show up to wake me up that morning. Next thing I knew, Arthur had rented a boat out back to Sealand, and the last words he had said were that he would see us soon.

Soon my arse.

Without realizing it, Penelope had rushed over to me. That alone was odd since we haven't talked in a couple days.

"Peter! Peter! Look I got a letter!"

She handed it to me to read, which I curiously looked at. Who knew all those reading lessons Arthur gave me would end up being beneficial.

'Dear Fort Roughs, it is to our interest that we purchased your land, due to the good fishing waters that border around it. Your new guardian will arrive on the third of March.'

I looked up at Penny with a confused look, raising a brow, "Where did you even get this, we're out at sea-"

"A seagull gave it to me!" She puffed her cheeks out, crossing her arms, and then looked back at me, somewhat concerned, "Does this mean that big brother isn't coming back for us?"

"Penelope, honestly what makes you think he would come back for us," I sneered, standing with the letter in hand, "Wait . . . what's the date anyways?"

"March second!"

I immediately face palmed. Of course she would pick the day before to give me the news. With a heavy sigh, I went to the small cabin to begin packing. Who knows, maybe this guardian will actually choose not to abandon us.

After both of us had packed our belongings, which weren't much in the first place, we both laid on the small worn-out cot, a blanket both over us, Penny playing with my hair.

"I wonder if the guardian is like us, you know immortal-"

"Possible that they could be," half-smiling, I gently pecked her forehead, ". . . get some sleep, okay?"

With a curt nod, Penny hugged me close, and buried her face in my chest, just like she does every night, and slowly fell asleep, leaving the cabin in total silence. As the older brother (five minutes, still older!), I felt the need to be protective over Penny. We've been through this isolation from our family together. Granted, we do get in fights, but we easily get over them.

The night was long and cold, like most were. Penelope slept peacefully beside me, whereas I just couldn't manage to get any sleep. The thought of a new guardian scared me. Hardly anyone knew about our fort, and I certainly did not put us up for sale. Was this Arthurs way of saying he moved on with some other kids? While I was contemplating all of this and trying to figure out everyone's motives, I found that it was already morning, Penny shifting around slightly.

As tired as I suddenly just felt, I felt a sudden rush of anxiety. Penny sat up, yawning meanwhile, already fine with the fact that we would be leaving our home for god knows how long.

"I'm hungry Peter."

"You just woke up, twat," I ruffled her hair a bit, going to the small kitchen and put on a kettle for tea.

Penny rubbed her eyes, and waddled over to the cabin door, opening it, squeaking, "P-PETER-"

Blinking a few times, I went over to her to see what the matter was. That was the moment when I backed up a bit. A tall, sandy-blonde stood at the door, wearing a long cobalt-blue tailored jacket. He had a curious, yet tired look, looking at both of us quietly.

"Sealand, 'm your new guardian, Sweden."

I looked at Penny, who stared at the giant.

_What the hell was a 'Sweden'?!_

"Oh, uh, e-ello. I'm Penelope, that's Peter, my twin-"

Again I face palmed. Obviously we were twins Penelope; I swear, she got that blondeness from brother Alfie.

"You two live here by yourselves?" The giant slowly came in, taking his tall, black leather boots off before coming in to investigate our tiny cabin.

"For sixty some years, yeah," I added quickly, taking off the kettle and began to make tea, leaving Penny to first ask the questions and learn more about this 'Sweden" guy. He had kind of a creepy, weird glare, but I don't think the guy meant any harm. I didn't see any weapons on him anyways. I decided to listen into their conversation, curious now.

"So what's your name, mister?"

"Berwald."

"Can I call you Ber Ber?"

"No-"

"Why not-" Penny started to poke his arm, her curious side getting the best of her.

He sighed quietly, mumbling something about a 'Dane'? I'm not really what he said, since the guy seems to mumble an awful lot. More than Scottie even.

"Ber Ber, do you know Arthur?"

The Scandinavian's eye twitched slightly, but he nodded a bit, "Ja. England, with the 'magical friends' and brushy brows."

Both of us immediately covered our eyebrows. Of course he would pick the one thing we share in common with our elder brother to point out. I hate the fact that I even look like him. Penelope was the first to uncover her famous brows, pouting childishly, as usual.

"Magic is real Ber Ber! You just gotta believe!"

His eyes then had a playful gleam to them. "Oh I believe. My brother, Lukas, has magical friends."

I could feel my mouth open slightly, a bit in awe. Were there seriously other people that knew of unicorns and fairies and all those sorts of things?! Maybe my family isn't complete bonkers. Pah, who am I kidding, my family is a strange one.

"You have brothers, Ber Ber?" Penelope leaned in closer to him, her full attention on the Swede now.

". . ."

His response felt . . . cold. Maybe this guy had brother problems too. Then again, I remember Scottie and Liam talking about how it's rare that us Kirklands even get along at some points. So maybe this guy is more than he really seems, like . . . a book. Yeah – a book. Alice always used to say you should never judge a book by its cover, so I guess I'll give this guy a shot, I mean I never really had a father figure before. I just hope he's at least nice to Penelope.

Within a few days of settling into or new home, I instantly missed the sea. I could tell Penelope did too. Though, both of us didn't inform the giant of that. Oddly, it was always quiet here, like no one even lived in this huge cabin out in the middle of nowhere. I don't blame them, it feels like we are gonna be stuck here for a while, so I need to make the best of the situation. I need to learn more about Berwald's family. I have to get him to trust me somehow. Or. . .does he already trust me? He probably doesn't since we just met three days ago.

Penelope seemed to love the new attention she was getting. I wouldn't admit it out loud, but the attention actually is really nice . . . compared to being lonely I mean. The bad thing is some lady comes over now and we have to start homeschool. I hadn't been in school in sixty years – why would I start now is beyond me, but I did as I was asked to do, mainly because I wanted to seem smarter than Penelope (even though that's really obvious-).

Berwald gave us a few rules before entering the house for the first time. He said to never go to his workshop, unless it was an emergency. Also to never steal. I don't know why we would steal, but alright. The giant also said to never use the telephone. I wonder why. Maybe his boss is angry at him or something.

But that changed when the telephone went off in the kitchen. He never said anything about answering for him, just using it. Just as I said hello, my ears were bombarded with the drunken rants of some man, then a few mumbles from another person, and then an apology. If this is some sort of joke. . they really got me confused.

"Who is this-"

The quiet, hushed voice spoke once again. It was as if I could feel the cold in his sentence.

"Lukas. And Mathias."

Wait a second, didn't Ber say he had a brother named Lukas-

"Do you know Ber Ber-"

"Penelope its Ber, not just BerBer, jeez."

Both voices on the other line seemed to chatter, then a smacking noise was heard, along with a cry of pain.

"Ber. .Ber? You mean Berwald?"

Penelope rolled her eyes, as if the person was asking a dumb question about her weird pet name to our new parental figure.

"Yes! The tall one with the glasses – smells like wood."

I looked at Penelope with a look of honest concern. Sometimes, she worried me. Well, more than sometimes.

"Ah, ja . . . our brother. May you get him for me please-"

"BROTHER?!"

Finally our chance to learn more about this guy! He was shrouded in mystery; I'm surprised he was telling us the truth when he said his name was actually Berwald.

"Wait, tell us more about him first-"

"Like what? He's an ex-Viking, likes building shit, I mean the guy is pretty boring-"

Penny and I both looked at each other. What the hell is a 'Viking'? I regret not paying attention in school now when I was offered history lessons with Arthur.

"Uhm, okay I'll go get him."

I slowly left with the cordless telephone, knocking on the "ex-Viking's" bedroom door. Never been to this part of the house yet, seems bigger than I originally thought. . .I wonder if he built this place himself, that would be really impressive.

After a few moments of silence, the door opened, Berwald staring at the phone, then taking it quickly from me, closing the door.

Crap, I'm probably in trouble now. And it wasn't even worth it really.

Backing away from the door, I slowly went back to the kitchen, finding Penelope snoozing on the kitchen floor. Honestly, of all places to take a nap, why pick the damn kitchen floor. I swear, she will get trampled on by the giant this way. That would be kind of funny actually- but I would feel bad for Penny later, oh well. For now, it's best to find a hiding spot while the Swede talks with his weird brothers. Maybe he's so distant because his family is weird . . . nah, that can't be it. I'm not that silent and my family is extra weird.

It took a couple minutes for the sandy-blonde to find me in my room. Of course I would play the innocent card on him- hopefully it would work on him like it did with the nannies a long time ago. Feeling a small tap on my shoulder, I looked up to see his stare. God, that was really creepy, I still cant get used to that.

"What did I say about phones, Peter."

"You never said anything about answering it for you."

I could see his eye twitch slightly.

_Oh god, this is it. This is the end of my life isn't it- _

I felt a gentle pat on my head to my surprise instead of a smack, that's new.

"Very well, get washed up for dinner."

I slowly stood, hearing the cracks in my back, damn I'm getting old. Going to the restroom, I washed my hands with a small sigh. If this is going to be how I spend the rest of my life, please save me Arthur, nothing could be more boring than _this_.

As I was going back to the dining room, I saw Berwald pick up Penny gently, cradling her.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing; this guy has a soft side? Huh, maybe it was the dumb pet name that got to him. Hiding behind the wall, I watched the Swede gently wake my twin up and helped her wash her hands, putting her in a chair that was in the dining room, his hand petting her head lovingly.

Now I get it. He favors Penny over I. This is why I hate her cute side, it always fools everyone.

Taking my seat across from the stupid brat, I noticed the extra chairs, three to be exact. Penny beat me to the question, her eyes looking up at Berwald.

"Why are there extra chairs?"

"My brothers are coming by."

Penelope and I looked at each other. What if the brothers were reaaaaally boring, like more boring than him. Ugh, this is going to be a nightmare, I can see the awkwardness happening already. Once the doorbell was rung fifteen minutes later, I gulped.

That insanely loud voice was heard again, along with that one quiet monotone voice, as well as a new one. Huh, he has three brothers, I wonder if he's the eldest. But he looks so young, personifications are so confusing to me.

"HEY- ITS THOSE KIDS NORGE- LOOK-"

"Ja, I see them."

"Kids, what kids-"

Right before my eyes I saw a guy with gravity-defying hair with a bright smile on his face standing next to a blonde with an interesting cross-clip pinning his hair back, a teenager beside him with icy blue eyes and almost white hair. What an interesting bunch of personifications. They look nothing alike though.

Penny hugged her stuffed animal kitty close, looking at them innocently.

Dammit she's already winning them over, this is so not fair.

"Peter, and Penelope, these are my brothers: Mathias, Lukas, and Emil."

Each looked at us curiously before sitting down, Emil sitting beside me with a bird of some sort, it looked like a puffin, but I could be wrong, I'm used to seagulls.

Dinner was. . .loud. Thanks to Mathias, or "Den". Berwald seemed to dislike his loudness, but he seemed like a nice guy, drinks weird smelling stuff though. Lukas though was pretty quiet, listening to Penny talk the whole time. Meanwhile, I listened to Emil and Berwald talk about a guy named "Tino"? Yet another weird European name. Berwald seemed fond of the guy, Emil suggesting that the five of them meet up some time, the others agreeing. Once I was questioned by Emil about myself, I finally looked up at him.

His eyes were so. . pretty.

That sounds really weird, but it's true, I've never seen anything like it.

"Oh uhm. . I like sailing. . and reading."

"Reading? I have a lot of books, if you're interested to come by sometime to Norge's."

I slowly nodded, rubbing my arm.

That was always my habit; I would always rub my arm if I get that awkward, uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like it when people asked about me; I never know what to say.

Once was dinner was over, we retired to the large living room, the elders looking through old photos, Penelope and I playing with the toys we brought. She brought her stuffed animal, blanket, and those old dolls that Alice gave her. I only had my toy boat, and a few toy soldiers, and of course Mister Buns, my stuffed animal, but only Arthur and I know about that.

Penny tried to put her stupid dolls in my toy boat, which made me very annoyed. Something clicked, and I hit her arm. Of course, she would hit back, and soon we were fighting, the brothers looking at us, not seeming to make any move to stop us. I can't remember the last fight we had, but I ended up with a couple scratches.

Berwald pulled us apart, Penelope huffing.

"No fighting, you two."

"HE/SHE STARTED IT!"

"Whoa twin telepathy-"

The both of us crossed our arms. I hate it when she does exactly what I do, it's beyond annoying.

"It doesn't matter who started it, end it now," Berwald let us go, Penelope throwing a doll at me.

"Ow-"

"Penny, no throwing," he said with a sigh.

"Maybe they need some time apart Berwald, Penny is welcome to stay with me," Lukas offered.

Ugh her stupid cute trick worked already on Lukas, I knew she would be his favorite already, just like she was with our elder siblings.

"I wanna stay with uncle Lukas-"

I stared.

_Uncle Lukas, who is she trying to kid?!_

"Alright, pack an overnight bag, you can spend the night with Lukas."

Slowly, I picked up my toys, rubbing an eye. Not even a week here and I'm already going to be forgotten, I can see it now.

"Peter, are you alright?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Emil.

Without any verbal response, I slowly nodded, going to my room before anyone could see me tear up. I hate it when I start to cry, I try not to. . I'm just really sensitive. The voices were loud enough that I could hear the brothers talking still.

"Is Peter alright, he seems. .down."

"I'm sure he's just getting used to things, Emil. After all, we are practically strangers to them, it's natural for him to feel uncomfortable probably."

That damn Lukas guy is smart. Of course I feel uncomfortable; I just want my old family back. I don't want fake smiles and promises of affection, only to be forgotten later on. No, I cannot let that happen again. . . I can't take rejection. It's all I have felt for the majority of my life, I want a break from it.

Days passed slowly, and I kept my distance from Penelope and Berwald. I think they were starting to notice to, because the giant actually tried to talk to me. I however, shunned him. This greatly annoyed Penelope, which was the purpose of giving the cold shoulder in the first place. She hates not being the center of attention 24/7, it's disturbing. I was rather surprised when I was handed the phone from Berwald.

"Peter? Its Emil, I wanted to ask how you were doing?"

Okay this is weird, he actually sounds like he cares about me.

Slowly leaving the room, I began talking quietly about how I felt about Penny and the new house, I don't know why on God's green Earth I would tell him of all people, it just. .kind of came out. I told him about my fear of rejection thanks to Arthur, and how I didn't want to be forgotten again, and within a couple minutes of ranting I found myself crying again.

Yet. . .Emil didn't hang up. No, he listened to my pathetic feelings.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it out on you I just. .don't have anyone to talk to. ."

"How about you come over to my place, hm? I'll pick you up in an hour."

I hesitantly agreed, giving the phone back to Berwald after the tear marks were gone from my face. I told him Emil was picking me up soon, which didn't seem to surprise him. I don't know why Emil didn't side with Penny in the first place. She's the perfect everything I'm not. I'm just the boy who likes to sail and read, and talk to seagulls because I have no clue how to make friends. Yes, I'm the definition of pathetic.

When Emil came, he picked me up in a hug, which totally caught me off guard, but I slowly hugged his neck, burying my face in his neck as we left to his place. Now was not the time to be clingy, but I couldn't help it, I craved human interaction. I started relax when he rubbed my back soothingly as we entered his house, which oddly smelled like licorice, of all things.

"Everything is going to be okay Peter; you'll never be forgotten, okay?" He sat on the couch, brushing some hair out of my face.

_It felt so nice to be told that I would be remembered by someone. _

I rubbed my nose, slowly letting go of his neck, looking up him barely.

Those eyes were looking at me again, it felt so reassuring, like he truly did care, even though we hadn't even known each other that much.

Emil smiled gently at me, "Feel better now?"

Weirdly, I did, so I nodded, thanking him quietly, resting against him again. He must understand my need for interaction. To feel the warmth of another, it's a feeling that gets overlooked often, but is one of the greatest. To feel safe, that's what it felt to me. I haven't had a feeling like that in a long time, just annoyance and confusion, along with awkwardness.

I came up with the courage to ask him my burning question:

"Why do you care about me?"

He raised a brow for a second before answering, "Because, you're my nephew, and everyone deserves to feel loved and cared for. You especially, Peter. I couldn't imagine being on my own for so long without my brothers. So in a way, I feel we have our similarities."

"Similarities?"

How was I like this guy at all, besides the part about liking reading, I mean. .he's got so much more going for himself, the fact that he's actually recognized as a country, and he probably has friends and stuff like that.

"Yes, similarities. I was shy as a kid too. And I was abandoned for a while."

Oh. .I was not expecting that.

"I guess I can also see why you would be hesitant to talk to me, since you don't know me that well. But, I'd like to change that, if that's alright with you."

I nodded slowly, liking the idea of getting away from my new house. Plus this could be an opportunity to learn more about Berwald, my mysterious caretaker, who probably hasn't said more than a few sentences to me.

"You see, Lukas, Den, and Sve were really close together as kids. Ber has always been the quiet type, but he's a sweet guy once you get to know him. Anyways, Lukas found me in a cave when I was young, that's how I became part of the family. Since then, I've been in possession in between Den and Lukas, mainly Den for a while, and now I'm my own republic, it just takes some time to be recognized, and you are fairly young for a personification."

So that was his story. . .and now we know each other a bit more, which gives me sense of relief in a way, since I hardly let anyone in on my feelings. For now, I will just rest here with Emil until he has something pop up. It's good to have affection again.


	2. Chapter 2: An Icy Start

**Sassy Seagulls: Ch. 2: An Icy Start **

A/N: Hey guys! It's been what. . .a year? Haha, wow. Well, I got plenty of time on my hands now, since I graduated high school. I look forward to continuing this story, and hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you for putting up with the long wait.

* * *

"So, you said earlier that you enjoy boats, right?" Emil looked rather curious as he waited for my response, even though he probably already knew the answer. Small talk is good I guess.

"H-huh? Oh. .yeah. Everything about them. I am a sailor after all!"

"A sailor? Like Sailor Moon?" He smirked slightly at me. The heck was a Sailor Moon? A new planet full of sailors or something?

"Uh. . .whatsa Sailor Moon?" I had a rather puzzled look on my face, I guess the isolation left me in the dust.

"Sailor Moon is an anime. My friend, Kaoru, likes sharing them with me all the time. I'm not too big on them, but I do enjoy animation."

_Kaoru. That name. . .could it be? _

I sat up slightly with an alert expression, looking straight at the Icelander, trying to look as serious as possible. "Kaoru. . ."

Emil blinked a bit, then had a sudden look of realization, "Oh! Duh, you're both Kirklands, well. .kinda. Ahah. Yeah, Kaoru is my close friend. I forgot he had other siblings."

Just the mention of Kaoru made me feel somewhat at home. We grew close with the time that we had together, always pranking . . .Arthur. Those were the days. I miss just living in a big family, yet. . .these brothers seem to be a big family as well. It's always reassuring when neighbor personifications get along, especially if they're family. It gives me a feeling of hope in a sense.

"I haven't seen Kaoru in so long. How is he?"

Emil got out his phone, tapping a few buttons, "Why don't you talk to him yourself? The lazy bum probably is just playing video games anyways. I bet he'll be excited to talk to you."

A small smile appeared on my face as I felt that familiarity of having a big brother again. I had quite a few, but most I never saw nor got along with. With a curt nod, I took his phone after he dialed the other. Apparently I was holding it upside down, so Emil adjusted it for me. How odd technology was these days.

"Nihaooo?"

There was that lazy tone of his. It almost made me giggle.

"Brother! It's me, Peter! You remember me right-?"

Slightly clenching the phone, I bit my lower lip in anticipation. There was a thud heard on the other line, along with some Cantonese cursing.

"Peter? Is that really you? Man, it's been so long, little guy. How ya holding up the fort-"

He never was that excited, so he must've really missed me, like I missed him.

"Actually. . .I was recently adopted. Penny too."

_Unfortunately_.

"Adopted? What is this, a dog shelter? Huh. Well who's the lucky parent- wait- why are you calling me off of Ice's phone- wait-"

"Sweden. And it's because I'm at his house."

That seemed to blow his mind as he started asking a billion questions about how I was doing, and Penny as well, if I liked the new house, yada yada. Yeah. . there was a reason why I enjoyed talking to him. It was because he actually _cared_ about me and what I had to say. I can see why Emil and him are friends now, even though they are quite far away, distance wise.

"Beeeeeer. Ahh, Ikea man adopted you two? Thats great, I always knew he was a teddy bear on the inside. Hah, hey I don't mean to cut it short but can I talk to Ice real quick?"

"Huh- oh yeah. Here. ." I handed the phone to Emil, slightly disappointed. I wanted more information on the Swede still. If only there was a giant book on all the personifications and their life stories, man that would be great. Wait. . .duh, a history book. Too bad they are so boring to read. . well at least to me anyways. Maybe I can coax some information out of the 'ex-Viking' later. . .or ask Emil or now even Kaoru about it.

I was too busy with my own thoughts apparently, not expecting the phone to be handed back to me by Emil so quickly. Taking the phone, I raised a brow, hoping it was still Kaoru.

"Ahhh, Peter so I'll see ya soon alright? I gotta clean up my room, kinda. .been putting that off for a couple months-"

"Oh- okay. I'll see you soon, brother."

There was a quick mumble of something before Kaoru ended the call. I'm still not sure what he said, but I handed the phone back to Emil anyways. Sometimes back at the fort, I used to wonder why no one ever visited, especially Kaoru. We were close, which made me feel even more hurt those past sixty some years when I didn't get one call, or even a letter from him.

Oh well.

Emil put his phone back in his pocket, "He must make you happy."

I looked up at the teen, nodding slowly. Family that remembered me. . .yes that did make me happy. Very.

". .Can I ask you something?" I fiddled with my sleeves, another thing I did when I was nervous.

"Yeah, anything Peter. What's on your mind?"

"What. . .is a Viking?"

I didn't realize I asked the most taboo question right off the bat. Emil had a look of . . .hurt in a way. He explained to me what exactly a Viking was, where they originated, their traditions, all sorts of things about them. Because he was one. He was apart of a group. He _belonged_ to something. I quietly listened to him talk on and on about them, playing with one of the bracelets around his wrist. Emil didn't seem to mind, seeming quite calm unlike his older brother, Mathias.

Time seemed to fly by during his long explanation. By the time he was done, it was already eight in the evening. I knew I was there for awhile, but I felt like Emil just told me a huge chunk of his life that night. And it was actually. . .really interesting. Feeling drowsy, I yawned, comfortably resting my cheek against his arm. Those stories made me feel quite at ease with Emil, and I knew I would get along with him. I feel like I know him better than Sweden, and he's the one taking care of me.

A pet on the head was all I needed to close my eyes and conk out completely. It was a different feeling this time. I had a sense of comfort. I wondered if Penny felt that when she was sleeping next to me. I didn't wake for quite some time, and by the time I did, I was . . .next to Berwald?

Whatever, I was too comfortable to move. Ex-Viking or not, I just wanted some sleep.

"Peter, time to get up."

I barely moved in response, still feeling sluggish, and enjoying the warmth source, whatever it was at the moment.

There was a long pause before that said source shifted, startling me slightly.

"C'mon, breakfast."

Hesitantly, I opened an eye, finding myself in Berwald's arms, as if I was a teddy bear. I wanted to say something like, '_How dare you touch me without permission_', but I liked this feeling of warmth too much, and I didn't want to sound like an unappreciative arse.

I challenged the Swede anyways with a 'make me', not expecting to be carried out of bed upside down.

By the time I was fully awake, we were already in the kitchen, Penny running around in circles, holding a bunch of new toys. If those were from Lukas, maybe I need to visit him next.

The giant gently placed me upside right in one of the dining room chairs, watching my twin still run in circles.

". . .Penny, please calm down-"

"LOOK AT ALL THESE TOYS UNCLE LUKAS GOT ME AREN'T THEY REALLY REALLY CUTE?"

The Swede seemed slightly conflicted to find the correct response. ". . .Ja, but it's too early to be yelling and running, please have a seat."

Penelope stopped in her circle running, looking up at the blonde. "Well. . .okay, Papa."

And just like the little prat she was, she neatly put her toys away and sat across from me. Who was she trying to kid? Calling him Papa? We haven't even been here a week, and she's already calling them family.

Family.

Family that care about us. . .

Thinking to myself as the breakfast cooked, I kept glancing back at Berwald. Emil said he was a sweet guy once you got to knew him. And Emil wasn't the type to lie. At least, from what I could tell. Maybe. . .maybe calling him Papa. . .would be alright. Because he's already done so much for us. And if he didn't care about us, he wouldn't do those things right? Right. So I will call him that. . .see if he does something about it. . .maybe it will make him feel ready to open up to us, like what Emil did with me.

"Thank you for making breakfast, Papa," I looked back at Penny as soon as 'Papa' left my mouth. She seemed quite surprised by my choice of words. Apparently, Berwald was too, since the bacon was burning.

He quietly said a 'welcome' as he continued. Well, the pause definitely made him think. That's what I was going for anyways. Sometimes you had to be the one to talk to the gentle giant first.

After breakfast was consumed and everything was cleaned and put back in place, we all retired to the living room like usual after every meal. Penny showed off all the cutesy things she got from Lukas. A bunch of dolls and makeup, which Berwald seemed not too happy about. I don't blame him, makeup smells gross. Plus, Penny is cute already for that stuff. I mean- well. . .nevermind.

"And Uncle Lukas said he was gonna get Peter a boat!"

I stared back at my twin, Berwald slowly facepalming.

_How rich was Lukas anyways_?

"Of course he would. . ."

"I don't want a boat. I just want to be happy."

Berwald looked down at me slowly in awe. I guess he realized the big difference between me and Penny just then. _I _only wanted to be happy. _She _only wanted to be loved. Though we have different definitions of love, we do both want to be recognized again. And I think Berwald finally realized that.

He awkwardly pet my head, which made me smile a little. The giant was trying, and that made me feel good inside. Maybe he was a teddy bear like Emil said. Yeah, he had to be. I guess these ex-Vikings are big softies now. But. .at least I know not to push their buttons. That would be a mess.

Penelope managed to get Ber to be her makeup dummy, making him have rosy cheeks, bright red lips, and awful purple eyeshadow. It was a mess, but she seemed happy with it.

"Perfect! Wanna see it Papa?" She giggled a little at her masterpiece, handing the blonde a mirror, who stared at his reflection.

". . Oh wow. I look great. Thank you."

I couldn't help but crack a smile at that. He was trying so hard, it was almost cute.

"Yeah? I'm glad you like it! I gave Uncle Lukas a makeover too, I'm gonna be a model when I get older so I need practice with it!"

"A model? Hm."

It never occurred to me that we actually have the opportunity to grow. . .and maybe get older with Berwald's help. Maybe I won't be twelve forever. I liked the sound of that.

Watching him interact with Penny was quite amusing. She would just ramble on and on about why being a model was the best thing in the world, and he would occasionally respond, like he was actually interested in what she had to say. Thats. . .actually . . .what I wanted. I can put my guard down again, I guess. Maybe this won't be bad afterall. Maybe. . .I'll actually like it here.

* * *

A/N: And that concludes for this chapter. Please, please, please leave a review if you can. I'm still a newbie with writing stories and any advice/tips would really help me out! Thank you for reading, and yes, I will continue this story. With not as nearly the long of wait like last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sassy Seagulls: Chapter 3

"OOOOIIIIII WAKE UP!"

I nearly screamed at the sudden outburst from outside my bedroom door. Why someone would yell at seven a.m. to wake another is beyond me, but it was already proving to be a terrible day to say the least. I groggily rubbed my tired eyes, letting out a shaky sigh. For once in my life I actually had a peaceful dream. It was about boats of course, but that's beside the point.

"ARE YA COMING OUT OR DO I HAVE TO GIVE YOU A MAKEOVER TOO-"

Oh, of course it was her.

Penelope would be the one to do that. Penelope, my ever loving twin sister who claimed the affection of our newly appointed father and uncle. Two points to her for that, and I guess one and . . .a half points to me? I sort of got along with the Swede. Emil was on my side for sure I knew, wait, am I seriously making a competition over something like this?

I rubbed the back of my head in thought, slowly grinning.

You bet I am. I never win at anything, and I finally want to beat Penelope at something. Even if its trivial. My next target should be Lukas. Then I'll have two and a half points! Ha, that ought to show her!

Now to actually arrange a night to spend at Lukas', by myself, was going to be a challenge. I hadn't really shown any interest in the new family besides Emil. They might think I'm onto something if I just randomly blurt out that I wish to be with Lukas for a day. Or would they even care? Huh. They're so confusing, it could go either way.

My inner monologue was cut shortly by another scream of Penelope's.

"PETER! I GET TO GO TO BALLET LESSONS. PAPA HAS TO GO TO A MEETING TOO, SO UNCLE LUKAS IS COMING, OKAY? BYYYYE!"

Hearing her leave gave me a sense of relief. I guess it wasn't much of a challenge after all to get some alone time with Lukas. Maybe luck was on my side for once.

"Number's on the fridge," Berwald mumbled to the younger looking blonde nearby me.

"Brother. . .I have your number in my phone."

He ruffled Lukas' hair lightly, and then mine before leaving with my annoying sister. Ah yes, finally some peace and quiet around here. I thought it was non-existent at this point. Well, now the real challenge is to find something to have in common with him to win him over like Penelope did a while ago.

I looked up at my new babysitter. Emil had told me the basic about his whole mysterious demeanor. Lukas had a thing for anything that was considered cute, oddly. He wasn't really emotionless, just more shy than anything. Weird, yes, but I can get used to it. Lukas even seemed to smile once in a while, so that was a good sign that Emil was right. Plus, Penelope had mentioned he was going to get me a boat. Maybe my luck was really showing.

Lukas looked back down at me when he had finally finished his supersized coffee. Jeez, who really needs that much caffeine? Scandinavians. Maybe that's why he always looked so tired? Or maybe it was because he had to deal with Den. Probably both. Maybe even Papa – I mean Berwald – likes coffee as much as him.

"Hm?"

"Ahh- nothing, nothing- "I quickly looked elsewhere, averting my gaze awkwardly. I had a tendency to overthink and analyze everything and just stare. Oops. It didn't help that he had such pretty eyes. Almost like a doll's eyes. I bet Penelope loved that about him.

"Well, your sister won't be back until noon. Is there something you prefer to do to pass time?"

_Yes, receive new toys. _

Cough, I mean, of course to do something productive with my days. That was a good answer, right?

"I, er. . .prefer to learn about each other- "I cleared my throat, coughing into my palm, hoping that was a good enough answer. Then I glance over at all of the toys that Lukas had gotten Penelope. How ridiculous. . . . . . . .I hope it's my turn now though.

My cover didn't seem to fool Lukas though.

His eyes were locked onto mine, as though he was studying me. It was sort of creepy. He was so smart, he probably even figured out my plan before I could even come up with the rest of it.

"Is that so. I didn't know you were interested in history." A small grin was apparent on his face. Well, my plan was blown. Everyone knows I find that stuff for the most part boring. Even if I admitted that I did, he would know that I was lying. Trying to win his affection was going to be harder than I thought.

And then I realized something.

_You shouldn't win his affection. It should be earned. _

"Well. I, you know, we, yeah. . .family."

A small snort came out from him, to which he immediately covered his mouth. Apparently my shuffling of words was amusing.

"Peter, Emil told me a little about your time with him the other day. There's no need to be defensive around me."

I perked up at the mention of my favorite of the brothers, slumping back a bit. I didn't think Emil was going to mention anything to Lukas. I didn't even think they were that close. But apparently the two were closer than I had assumed previously.

"R. . .right. Sorry. I'm new to the whole 'bonding' thing. I mean I was stuck with Penny forever and that gets tiresome—haha. .ah-"

Lukas raised a brow.

Crap, my terrible attempt at a joke didn't even earn a crack of a smile.

"Uhm. . .can I ask you something?"

"What is it Peter?"

Letting out a hardy sigh, I cautiously looked back at him. I didn't want to admit it, but something was bugging me about him. It's better that I just ask flat out than have it bother me forever.

"Why do you like Penelope more? What do you even like about her? I'm just curious. ."

The Norwegian seemed to see that coming, placing his empty coffee container on the counter. "Well that's simply far from the truth, Peter. I love you both equally. A cliché answer, for a cliché question. And I like probably the same things about her that you do."

"Wh- I mean- its just," I motioned to all of the toys that I was eyeing at earlier.

He glanced over at his latest investments, blinking slowly. "Is this about toys?"

". . . .Yes."

That seemed to crack him up more than my shuffle of words.

"Peter, I didn't give those to her."

"EH?! WHO THEN-"

"Does it truly matter? It's just toys-"

"YES IT MATTERS," I flail my arms slightly at the seriousness of the issue. All this time I thought Lukas had preferred Penny over me, but he didn't even get her all that stuff?!

"Well, if you must know, Tino did."

_Santa prefers Penelope over me, oh my god. _

A/N: Man, I have a terrible track record with updating, don't I? Well, I've got another story going on now, so I found more motivation to continue. Please review, thank you everyone!


End file.
